dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
The Long Road (Dragon Age II)
} |name = The Long Road |icon = Quest icon DA2.png |image = LongRoadQuest.jpg |px = 270px |caption = |start = Aveline in the Viscount's Keep |end = |prereqs = |location = Viscount's Keep, The Hanged Man, The Wounded Coast |rewards = |previous = Blackpowder Courtesy |next = Questioning Beliefs |appearances = Dragon Age II }} The Long Road is a companion quest for Aveline. Aveline is sweet on Guardsman Donnic and enlists Hawke's aid in helping her get his attention. Acquisition The quest activates once Blackpowder Courtesy is completed. Walkthrough *Speak with Aveline at her office in the Viscount's Keep. She will ask you to deliver a package to Guardsman Donnic. Accepting the quest will place the item Copper Marigolds in the player's inventory. *Give Donnic the package, then return to Aveline. She will ask you to post the duty roster. *Post the roster, then report back to Aveline. She will ask you to invite Donnic to The Hanged Man. Choosing the right options during this conversation can lead to . *Visit The Hanged Man at night, and speak to Donnic. In the conversation that follows, having Isabela in the party could lead to: and if you choose the dialogue option "A friendly ultimatum." Or and if you choose the dialogue option "No excuses! Arrange a patrol." Or with Charm then Diplomatic choices and . *Visit The Wounded Coast and clear enemies in sections, then light the signal fire. Do this until Hawke confronts Donnic and Aveline. In the ensuing dialog choice, you may either encourage Donnic and Aveline's relationship, or end it before it begins. *Return to Aveline's office in the Viscount's Keep, and speak with Aveline. If you don't say anything outwardly negative, ; if you do, . If you have taken every opportunity to flirt with her, . If you choose the dialogue option "Just be happy", . If you choose the dialogue option "It'd be epic, but destructive.", . And finally, if you choose the dialogue option "No, of course not. Never.", . Result Begins the quest Questioning Beliefs. Trivia *Bringing companions results in extra dialogue, particularly from Isabela. *If you flirt with her throughout the quest, Hawke will express his/her jealousy during certain cutscenes. She will ask you if there was possibly of something between the two of you. You can either joke about it or tell her not to think about it ("End romance" icon appears). Aveline will completely ignores your advances if you have a rivalry with her. *Having an active romance will prompt Aveline questioning it. Glitches Known to freeze after giving Donnic the item and reporting back to Aveline. The only way to get past the freezing glitch is not to ask Averline any questions and just the Heart option. When inviting Donnic to the hanged man, following Aveline's request, the quest sometimes becomes bugged if you choose the witty (smiling mask) reply. As a precaution, save before talking to Donnic (tested for PC) Category:Dragon Age II companion quests